


Steps to Follow

by Bunidesu



Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As opposed to Spicy Blood, Gen, Mild Blood, Nameless OC murder, Organized Crime AU, These are all real steps to get blood out of clothes btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: "Prompt: Best at getting bloodstains out of clothing: Kita Shinsuke"As with anything else, there were a set of rules, a guideline to be followed. If you follow those rules the outcome will be just as expected. The key is repetition and diligence.





	Steps to Follow

**Step one.** _  
_ _If the blood is still wet then soak the fabric with cold water. If the blood has dried soak the stain in stain remover first._

  
  
All thing considered Kita’s subordinates were fairly good subordinates. They followed orders well, they didn’t start unnecessary drama with others, they knew their place and they made smart choices. Usually.  
  
But Kita was fine with this after all no business ran smoothly bumps here and there were to be expected. Mistakes where few and far in between so when they happened he could be understanding of them. All through the whole mistake portion seemed to come quite more often for some rather than others.  
  


**Step two.** _  
Rub bar laundry soap directly onto the stain until it produces a thick lather._

  
  
Ojiro wasn’t his first in command for no reason, he could be counted on to deal with problems with almost a swiftness and smoothness as Kita himself. Oomimi and Akagi were also high on the list of the least troublesome members, between Oomimi’s stern face and Akagi’s trickery he could trust them most when it came to negotiations. Many of Riseki’s mistakes came from being a newcomer, but that’s why Kita was sure to have Kosaku overlooking him to catch any unfortunate oversight.  
  
However, those were just the less troublesome of his bunch.

 **Step three.**    
_Rub the fabric against itself vigorously, if needed wear latex gloves. If this does not begin fading after ten or so minutes of rubbing use another method._

  
  
The rest weren’t incompetent of course, he refused to allow anyone that’d sully his good name in his employment let alone working directly under him.  
  
Ginjima wasn’t one to make mistakes on his own, but he had a temper on him. Kita had to discipline him a number of times because of him getting too rough or taking certain tacks too far when he got worked up. He’s gotten better - able to take a lot more before lashing out at people which Kita does pride him on, but once he is riled up it takes him longer than Kita would like to calm down.  
  
Suna wasn’t so much a troublemaker as he wasn’t enough of a troublemaker when he was told to do something he did it but that was all he did. He wasn’t one to put in extra effort on a job if he wasn’t told to. The few times where he did have to put in more work than originally expected he’d complain about it the whole time. (Not to Kita, never to Kita. He’s a bit of a slacker but he didn’t have a death wish.) His work was clean and concise but when working with the twins he tended to be a bit sloppy and expected them to make up for his oversights.  
  


**Method Two:**    
_Please be aware that enzyme cleaners should not be used on wool or silk, check fabric first._

  
  
Speaking of the twins.  
  
The twins were a headache and a half on their own but when they were together they were four headaches. He tries to make sure Ojiro handles them for unimportant little things. Which when it comes to those two was a daily basis. Sometimes Kita wonders if they do small things just to watch Ojiro stress over them. It was never anything exactly bad, they weren’t two of Kita’s best men for nothing after all.  
  


**Step one**    
_Flush with cold running water to try and remove any hard dried blood using your fingers as needed._

  
  
They just had a habit of doing small stupid things, just last week after a job Atsumu didn’t pay attention and splattered blood on the getaway vehicle for the second time this month. A simple wiping up was enough to hide the blood until they got back to wash it off right. Or when he as called to dispose of a former business partner, the job was for him to shoot the slimeball but Atsumu took his own approach, stabbing the man multiple times. When asked about it he just gave a cheeky response.  
  
“The point was ta’ kill the guy. What’s it matter ‘long as he died right?”  
  
Kita wasn’t upset as he should've been at the defiance, the man was a disgusting individual and if Kita was in Atsumu’s shoes he’d probably have done the same thing. Still, he did need to be told off for disobeying so he had Ojiro handle it, if Kita had to do it himself he might have found himself praising him instead.  
  
Osamu wasn’t as overtly as difficult as his brother, he was more of a smart-ass than anything. He had to work with alone or with his brother or he’d generally piss off whoever his partner was. He wasn’t a fan of long and drawn out missions, even though he tended to be better at jobs that required stealth he got a little stubborn when he was inside. Better at quick and clean kills, he was the first that Kita would put on inside jobs, so long as he didn’t need to interact with others. His acting skills left much to be desired as without fail he’d always come off as scarily calm no matter the situation.  
  
Kita didn’t see it as much of a problem since he was the same way, but he’s sure Osamu does it so Ojiro can fuss. The grey-haired twin was just as childish as his brother. Kita is sure he heard them whispering to each other about a bet and Ojiro but be kept that little tidbit to himself, so long as none of them got seriously hurt and it didn't impede on their work he’d had no reason to step in.  
  


**Step two**.   
_Submerge the fabric in a mixture of cold water and enzyme cleaner._

  
  
Together, however, the two of them make up the strongest team Kita had under him. Atsumu worked wonders as a practical distraction while Osamu worked on what needed to be done in sneaking situations. When muscle was needed Osamu was quick to rein in his brother before he gets out of hand with disposing of garbage. When it came to their work Kita had no problem whatsoever, whether or not the twin telepathy thing was real they worked together seamlessly. The few times that they do disagree during a mission was usually nipped to bud by Ojiro, ready to chew them out later.  
  
When they weren’t working is when a headache started. Their favorite activity seemed to be trying to surprise Suna, the sleepy looking man not at all amused at them throwing things and jumping at him around corners. Apparently, the muzzle in one of their faces by a startled Suna didn't bother them, only considering that as a win in their books.  
  
When they were restless they were a menace to the rest of the higher-ups so sometimes Kita would have them accompany a few of the grunt workers to handle simple jobs.  
  
****

**Step three**. ****  
_Wash the fabric as normal then let air dry. If the stain is still there move to the next method._

  
  
The job wasn’t simple.  
  
Atsumu and two low-level grunts where just going to collect the ‘protection payment’ from a few people, including a persistent laundromat owner who wasn't very consistent in his payments. It should have been easy enough for the grunts and a literal cakewalk for Atsumu. Except, the laundromat owner did pay protection money.  
  
Just not to them.  
  


**Method Three:**  
_If all else fails, these methods are harsher and need to be careful not to stain fabric further._

  
They didn’t stand a chance. Atsumu was good, brilliant even, but unprepared and with seven on three, there wasn’t much he could do besides keep them off him. By time Atsumu could call in about the ambush the two grunts he’d had with him were down to one, and two on seven was not good odds at all. Thankfully the remaining grunt was packing heat and had a good enough shot to take out one of the attackers and disable one of them. Five on two was better, but when one of them was simply a grunt with a gun and a higher up that was better with close combat and the rest of the other gang’s fighting style was unknown.  
  
Kita isn't sure what happened after that but by the time Ojiro and Oomimi showed up, the grunt with the gun was unconscious and losing blood quickly laying in the alley beside the laundromat. Atsumu was further down the army, being gripped by the hair by someone Oomimi couldn’t recognizance. By the time he got close enough to do anything, he could see Atsumu spit a bloody glob into the other man's face. But the assailant -who was dressed in colors Ojiro absently remembered as belonging to a smaller gang- looked not at Atsumu but at Ojiro.  
  
“Shizen sends their regards.”  
  
****

**Step one**

****_Pour Hydrogen Perox-_

  
  
“Shinsuke.” The sudden voice startled Kita out of his thoughts, hand stretched out to grab the bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the shelf. He looks up to see the only person that would dare interrupt him.  
  
“Alan. Do you need anything?” He doesn’t turn away from from the stained fabric in his hands.  
  
Ojiro hesitates seeing Kita gripping the shirt so tight that his knuckles were turning white. “That’s not going to work.”  
  
Kita turns to look at him this time. “Yes it will. These are the steps to rid clothing of blood. If I repeat it enough times all the blood will be gone and Atsumu can go back to wearing this ridiculous outfit of his.”  
  
“We both know that's too much blood to-”  
  
“It will work!” The outburst startled Kita as much as it did Ojiro. He took a moment to compose himself. “Repetition and diligence. If I am diligent and repeat this as many times as possible it will get clean.”  
  
Ojiro looked at the formally white shirt in Kita's hand that was so stained with blood it still looked red. He tries another approach. “Atsumu is awake.”  
  
“I am aware.” Kita's shoulders stiffen.  
  
“He says you hadn’t seen him.”  
  
“I would like to finish this first. I want to be able to return this to him.”  
  
“You feel guilty.” Ojiro only gets silence in response. “You feel it’s your fault for sending him on a mission that wasn’t his usual. None of us expected the ambush Shinsuke.”  
  
“I should have.” Kita drops the shirt back down into the tub and turns to look at Ojiro proper. “I am your leader, the head of the Inarizaki group. I should have taken in all possibilities, we knew that the owner was shifty and didn’t want to pay. I should’ve-”  
  
“Should've, could’ve, would’ve. What happened has happened, instead of bemoaning on that you need to focus on how you’re getting them back. You’re punishing yourself by trying to get the blood out because you blame yourself. We are Inarizaki, we don’t worry about the past, we head towards the future. ‘We don’t need memories’ right?” Ojiro stops there and watches Kita’s reaction closely. He may have been close to the other man but he was still his boss and Ojiro wondered if he’s overstepped his boundaries.  
  
Kita blinks slowly and shakes his head chuckling. “I was right to make you my first in command Alan. I don’t think anyone else would have the balls to tell me I was being ridiculous.”  
  
“I didn’t say all that.” Ojiro scratches his head.  
  
Kita heads over to the basin and goes to pour all the extra liquid out. “I did what I could, I need to let this dry again. I’ll be sure to tell him if it does not work I’ll have to purchase him a new one.”  
  
“Someone's finally back in boss mode I see.”  
  
“Don’t push it, Alan.”  
  
“Noted. But there’s one thing I don’t get though. You know that it was the Shizen guys that pulled this bullshit and attacked Atsumu, why haven’t you ordered a retaliation?”  
  
Kita hums. “Have you seen Osamu today?”  
  
“Uhh... I don’t think so why?”   
  
“Then it’s being handled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
